


This galaxy isn’t big enough for the both of us

by promqueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promqueen/pseuds/promqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's reputation as the best pilot in the Resistance might be ending soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This galaxy isn’t big enough for the both of us

He didn’t want to admit, but Poe Dameron was jealous.

While he was gone on a mission, the Resistance had been training a new class of pilots to avoid overloading the current squad of pilots they had. Among the new comers, a young pilot stood out, amazing the trainers and the superiors in the base, including General Organa herself. She was fast, had amazing shooting abilities, and was smart and dedicated. 

Like the current holder of the best pilot in the Resistance title. 

When Poe came back from his mission, the rumors on the base were that they were facing the best pilot the Resistance has ever seen. Obviously, the news hit Poe’s ego and it didn’t take long for the man start to dislike the new girl. It was annoying how everyone was constantly talking about her or comparing both of them. He didn’t even know her and he’d like to keep it like that. However, he needed to see for himself if she was all of that everybody was saying. 

Poe waited for the training session to end to look for the mysterious girl in the hangar they’d kept the X-Wings. He asked the trainers about her and was told she’d be in the back, taking care of her ship. She was turned back, cleaning the sides of her ship. He took a quick look at her form; she wasn’t very tall, medium hair, a little curvy – even though her jumpsuit hid her curves. 

“Missed a spot,” he said staring at his feet. 

The girl turned around slowly a little surprised to with the man standing in front of her.

“I was just about to reach it,” she replied softly, turning back to the ship. 

Poe bit his bottom lip. Okay, she was pretty. In fact, she was really pretty. 

“I’m Poe. Dameron. And I…”

“I know who you are,” she cut him before he could finish his sentence. She turned again to him, smiling. “Everyone knows who you are and it’s an honor to meet you, actually.”

“Are you a fan?” she blushed, not being able to deny the fact that she was a big fan of him. She introduced herself still trying to remain calm, but when they shake hands, she felt her cheeks blushing even harder and chills running down her whole body.

“Who isn’t?” she smirked. “Aren’t you the best pilot in the Resistance?”

“True,” he said looking at her form, head to toes. “But some people are saying that you are the new best pilot in the base.”

The girl giggled at his words. He noticed dimples forming as she smiled. 

“That’s what everybody’s been saying about me?”

He nodded. “That’s the reason I’m here: to meet my competition.”

She laughed again. So, she was Poe Dameron’s competition? Obviously she was aware of her abilities and after all the compliments she had gotten from her superiors, she was feeling confident enough to admit that she was the best in her class. But Poe Dameron had abilities far from her reach and much more experience in the field that she did. It was definitely an unfair comparison. 

“Look, I can assure you that I’m not competition,” she tossed the cloth away after finishing her cleaning. “Especially for you.”

“I think you’re just being humble, miss” he teased leaning against one of the X-Wings.

“I’m not,” she blushed again. “There’s no way I’m competition for you.”

“Alright,” he backed off from the ship. “Show me what you’ve got then.”

“Are you challenging me?” she smirked. This wasn’t going to end up well.

“The things I heard about you can’t be lies,” Poe’s tone was smooth, but also threatening. “I need to see you in action.”

 

“So, how long did you day it took you to complete this route in training?” they were back in the ground after a quick race and after shooting some targets. Poe had landed first, but she hit more targets than he did.

“Fine,” she said removing her helmet and letting her locks fly free again. “You are fast and got here first, but you need to work on your aiming.”

“I only missed two targets” he protested getting closer to her. She was really driving him crazy. But he had to admit: her reputation had a reason; the girl was amazing up in the air. “And it was your fault.”

“How exactly?” she crossed her arms up in her chest.

“Y-y-you distracted me!” he confessed. Both felt their cheeks turning red at his words. Yes, Poe missed the targets because he was impressed by her skills as she shot down everything in her sight. And maybe because he couldn’t stop thinking about her smile.

“So, do you want to call it a tie?” she asked shyly after the silence took over the room.

“Fair enough.”

“You’re still the best pilot in the Resistance to me” she kissed him gently on the cheek. He was surprised by the gesture, but didn’t protest. “And if I’m trying to be a pilot it was because of you. You really inspired me.”

“So you are a fan after all?” he smirked. Suddenly it didn’t matter anymore who was better and Poe felt extremely stupid for all of that. So what if she was better than he was? He genuinely liked that girl.

“Hey,” he shouted as she walked away from him, exiting the hangar. “Since we’re both great, why don’t we celebrate it or something? Like over a dinner?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” she asked. 

“N-n-no, it’s not a date” he stuttered. Poe Dameron, best pilot in the Resistance, shot down many Stormtroopers, but couldn’t talk to a girl without stuttering? “It’s not a date; think of it as a celebration of greatness.” 

“Celebration of greatness?” she laughed. Her laughter made Poe smile instantly. 

“Alright” she said. “Can we meet here around 8pm to our celebration of greatness?”

“Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks; I had the idea and I really wanted to wirte it down.


End file.
